Witchy Woman
by TheUnfoldingWarmth
Summary: Severus Snape is performing his usual search of the castle for students out past curfew. His task takes him up to the Astronomy Tower where he finds Professor Sinistra still awake and listening to an unfamiliar song while she pours over her Astronomy charts. Severus is intrigued by her ethereal aura only to find out Aurora has been thinking of him while she's alone in her tower.


Author's Note: Hello, thanks for reading. This little fic is rated M for a good reason. If you are easily offended by lemons, I would recommend that you click the little back button. I do not wish to offend anyone, as I mostly write for my own amusement, but some readers may enjoy this, particularly if they are a fan of Severus Snape. Not a lot is known about Aurora Sinistra, which allows us fan fiction writers many liberties when shaping her character. This is the first in a series of one-shots about Severus Snape and Aurora Sinistra. None of the characters belong to me. Instead, they belong to the great J.K. Rowling. Also, the song "Witchy Woman" belongs to the classic rock and roll band The Eagles. Enjoy and review please! -TheUnfoldingWarmth

* * *

_Witchy Woman_

Severus Snape was making his usual rounds of the castle again. It was late at night and Severus was a man who hardly slept. Some would say he was frequently plagued by the nightmares of his past; others would say he was merely the nocturnal bat of the dungeons. Perhaps it was both. Severus knew all too well the nicknames and jests the students and staff of Hogwarts made up about him. He had learned quickly to give them the cold shoulder. They were all fools whispering crude things about him behind his back, but they trembled with fear underneath his cold, black gaze. "It is much safer to be feared than loved," the Italian historian Niccolò Machiavelli once wrote. Severus agreed with the man's philosophy wholeheartedly; he embraced it, lived it, and breathed it.

It was a perfectly ordinary Saturday night. Around eleven o'clock, Severus had finished his usual patrol of the dungeons. The students' curfew had come and gone and Severus expected a few dunderheads would be trying to hide in broom cupboards for a late-night snog. Unfortunately, the imbeciles were at least smart enough to not be lurking around in the dungeons; Severus found no students hiding in the cold shadows beneath the castle.

He ascended the stairs leading up to the ground floor. The entrance hall was eerily empty. A few torches cast their faint, flickering light which made the shadows dance along the walls and high ceiling. The large and heavy oak doors of the Great Hall were wide open and inside was completely dark. The hundred floating candles had vanished and the enormous fireplaces had cold and empty hearths.

Severus swept past the four hour glasses which displayed the Houses' current standing in house points. He smirked to see that Slytherin was still in the lead by more than fifty points. He expected Gryffindor would suffer a loss in house points that night thanks to him. Hufflepuffs feared him and Ravenclaws were either too smart to be caught or smart enough to stay in their dormitories past curfew. Gryffindors, of course, were big-headed dolts who believed school rules did not apply to them. Severus relished in the idea of catching a few of them unawares and seeing the look of horror on their faces as he spat a few insults and deducted a good portion of house points. Minerva would not be pleased and Severus knew he would not hear the end of it for at least a few days, but the woman would not keep her Gryffindors under control. She had a soft spot for them, being a Gryffindor herself. Severus spoiled his Slytherins as well, he would never deny that, but his Slytherins certainly knew better than to blatantly break school rules and get caught so easily.

The first few floors of the castle were quiet and empty. The portraits' occupants on the stone walls were not their usual busy selves. Most slumbered in the darkened corridors, some snoring quite loudly and cutting the silence like a knife. None of them were even remotely disturbed by Severus's passing. He had mastered the art of moving silently and swiftly through the shadows. He did not use a wand to light his way; he knew the castle like the back of his hand.

On the fifth floor, Severus had the pleasure of wrenching open a broom cupboard and finding two very startled Gryffindors inside. One was a sixth year boy named Joffrey Massie, and a fifth year girl named Anna Palmer. He deducted twenty points and ordered them to get back to the Gryffindor common room immediately. He watched them scurry down the corridor with another smirk on his face.

When they were out of sight, Severus turned on his heel, his robes flaring silently around his legs. He stalked the remaining floors, checking behind every statue, suit of armor, and tapestry. He found another Gryffindor and his Hufflepuff girlfriend on the seventh floor behind the statue of Athena. The Hufflepuff, Janet Raybourn, looked absolutely terrified. He deducted house points from the both of them and sent them on their way. It was unlikely that they were the last two students left out of bed. Severus had found many students up in the towers in the past, the view of the grounds probably seemed romantic to them. Severus almost sneered at the thought and headed toward the North Tower. He found it and the surrounding area empty; he even climbed the ladder up into the Divination classroom. His nose twitched against the overwhelming smell of incense that Professor Trelawney always had burning and he quickly shut the trap door. The West Tower was empty too. The owls were nearly all out hunting at this time of night and the filthy place was hardly a romantic meeting place for teenagers.

The Astronomy Tower was the last place Severus needed to look. He began his slow and steady ascent up the narrow spiral staircase. The stairs went up and around a stone pillar that had constellations carved into it. Severus's knowledge about the stars and the planets was not as broad as he'd like to admit. He found little interest in the night sky; he was usually gazing down into a clouded cauldron, not up at the stars.

Aurora Sinistra knew anything and everything there was to know about Astronomy. According to Severus, she seemed to spend too much time looking up and not enough time paying attention to what was going on around her. She always had a faraway look about her, as though her mind was really up amongst the stars and not down on earth amongst the mere mortals. Indeed, she rarely came down for meals. But then again, Severus did not attend too many meals either. Aurora spent most of her time up in this tower, peering through telescopes and pouring over charts. When she did come down from her tower to socialize, she rarely spoke to anyone. Her movements were delicate and definite. When someone did speak to her, a soft smile would grace her red lips and she would say little in return. However, there was a look in her eye that suggested that she had many things that she could say and she was just keeping them locked in that mystifying mind of hers. She was an ethereal mystery unto herself.

As Severus continued to climb the steps, he heard faint music growing steadily louder and louder with every step he took. At first it puzzled Severus and his curiosity arose. Then it occurred to him that Aurora would undoubtedly still be awake at this hour. Severus guessed that it was close to midnight. She often stayed up late to charter the stars and then sleep through breakfast the next day. However, instead of turning around and going back down the stairs, Severus kept climbing. Perhaps it was not Aurora at all, but a couple of foolish students.

The sound of a guitar whined the opening notes of a rock and roll song. Severus had never been one for music, but he doubted this was the kind of music the Weird Sisters produced. The heavy wooden door at the top of the stairs was open as though in invitation. Severus cautiously stepped into the room as the voice of a male vocalist began to sing the opening verse

_Raven hair and ruby lips_

_Sparks fly from her fingertips_

_Echoed voices in the night_

_She's a restless spirit on an endless flight_

The Astronomy tower was filled with many telescopes, astronomic instruments, and charts. A gramophone was sitting on a low table in the back of the room. It was playing the song which filled the room. The circular room opened out to a large balcony that stretched out a good twenty feet. A large telescope was positioned close to the railing, the scope tilted up to the sky.

And speaking of "raven hair and ruby lips", Severus's dark eyes rested upon Aurora who was bent over a table with many charts scattered across it. Her waist-length dark hair was spilling over a drawing of the Andromeda constellation. Her vivid blue eyes were staring intently at the chart demonstrating the current position of Venus. Her scarlet lips were moving as she quietly sang along to the song.

_Whoo-hoo, witchy woman_

_See how high she flies_

_Whoo-hoo witchy woman_

_She got the moon in her eye_

Aurora reached for a quill to mark something on one of her charts. Her blue eyes looked up to see Severus standing just beside the open door. She didn't even look the least bit surprised to see him standing there. One of her otherworldly smiles graced her crimson lips and her voice broke past them in low, melodious tones.

"Good evening, Severus," she said, her voice distinct against the guitar music. She had always been very articulate. "What a coincidence; I was just thinking about you."

Severus raised one dark eyebrow and silently strode over to her. "Oh? Do tell, Aurora. I'm sure your musings were nothing but good things." His usual sarcasm crept into his voice without him being able to stop it. She did not seem the least bit bothered by it.

Whenever Aurora decided to strike up a conversation with someone, Severus liked to stop whatever he was doing just to hear her talk. She always managed to surprise him with her words. Not only that, but her body language intrigued him. Her movements sometimes seemed to correlate with her words and then sometimes her gestures seemed to be contradicting what was coming out of her mouth. Aurora Sinistra was an unearthly creature with a language all her own.

"I haven't a negative opinion of you," Aurora stated matter-of-factly.

_She held me spellbound in the night_

_Dancing shadows and firelight_

_Crazy laughter in another room_

_And she drove herself to madness with the silver spoon_

Severus could not stop himself from narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously. "I find that very hard to believe, Sinistra."

"I have never lied to you in all the years that we've known each other, Severus. At least you've never given me a reason to," she added, a strange look in her azure eyes.

Severus stood very close to her, perhaps only a step away. He breathed through his nose slowly and steadily. "I hope to never give you a reason, Aurora," he said in a low voice.

_Whoo-hoo witchy woman_

_See how high she flies_

_Whoo-hoo witchy woman_

_She got the moon in her eye_

Aurora flashed her sapphire eyes up to his and studied him for a moment. If she found anything of interest, she did not show it. Instead she returned to her charts, but went on to explain her thoughts of him. "I spend so many nights wide awake, learning what I can from the stars, and tonight I wondered who else is as restless as me tonight? Naturally, I thought about you, Severus."

Severus sighed through his nose before he replied. "I do not sleep very well. Perhaps it is a mild case of insomnia." He was trying to ignore the guitar solo coming from the gramophone. He wanted to focus on her.

Aurora fixed him with a stern gaze. "There are potions for that. And you are the most skilled potions master I know."

"You must not know very many potions masters then."

"And when did you become an expert on my social circle, Severus?" Aurora asked lightly.

Severus almost made a cutting remark that she rarely left her damn tower enough to allow her much of a social life at all. However, he kept the sardonic comment to himself.

Aurora changed the subject smoothly. "How many students did you catch out of bed tonight? Hopefully none from Ravenclaw…"

"Mostly Gryffindors, one Hufflepuff," Severus replied. "Your beloved House is safe for now, Aurora."

Aurora smiled again, gently dipping her black feather quill into an ink well that was sitting next to her wand made of white ash and carved with vines. She wrote something in flourishing cursive on the Venus chart. She was not Head of Ravenclaw House, but she had been a Ravenclaw when she was a student at Hogwarts. She even had a certain fondness for the color blue. Her robes that she had chosen to wear that night were navy blue velvet and trimmed in silver silk. The robes were in an almost medieval style with the long waist, belt, square, low-cut collar, and bell sleeves. The blue brought out the color of her eyes.

"That is good to hear," she replied. "And did you think to find a couple more up here? I can assure you, Severus Snape, my tower is not a safe haven for rule-breakers as long as I am awake."

_Well I know you want to love her_

_But let me tell you, brother_

_She's been sleeping in the devil's bed_

_And there's some rumors going round_

_Someone is underground_

_She can rock you in the nighttime_

'_Til your skin turns red_

Perhaps it was Aurora's voice and the way she spoke to him that gave Severus a strange feeling in his gut. Or it was the way her eyes settled upon him like he was a galaxy and she was trying to copy his coordinates onto a chart. Severus found that he was unable to tear his eyes away from her. The way her ruby lips moved when she spoke to him, carefully forming each word as though they were the key pieces to an artwork. Her moist pink tongue darted out to wet her lips, making them glisten in the candlelight. The slightest turn of her head made the tendons in her neck tighten and flash in the light. Her black hair fell in soft waves over her shoulders and back. Her fierce cobalt eyes flashed up to meet his again. Heat and blood rushed to his groin and it nearly startled him. He had not felt this way in such a long time.

As if she clearly saw his inner plight, Aurora smiled and bent to return to her charts. Severus's dark eyes moved over the smooth olive skin above her collar, the soft swell of her cleavage and the subtle dip between her breasts. Her lashes fluttered over her cheeks as her eyes flicked across the orbital pattern of the planets. Her crimson lips parted to sing the final words of the song.

_Whoo-hoo witchy woman_

_See how high she flies_

_Whoo-hoo witchy woman_

_She got the moon in her eye_

The guitar's rhythm slowed and the drums rolled until the song officially ended. Aurora finally raised her blue eyes to his and straightened up again. Severus was a good foot taller than her, easily towering over her. She was hardly intimidated. She spent most of her life looking up at the stars. His eyes were just another black sky with many constellations and planets waiting to be chartered.

"No rule-breakers up here, it seems," Severus said quietly with all the courage he could muster. "I'll leave you to your charts, Aurora."

Before he could turn away, her voice stopped him. Aurora tilted her head slightly as she spoke. "Hm, such a pity, Severus. I was hoping you'd stay a while. I rarely get visitors this late at night and, quite frankly, I am most active at this time of night. I admit it gets rather lonely all the way up here by myself."

Severus was unsure as to where their conversation was going, but he was definitely curious. "What is it that you do up here when you are alone, then?"

"I suppose you could say I ponder many things, Severus." Aurora's sapphire eyes glanced up at the ceiling of the tower. Severus followed her line of vision to see that a trap door in the roof had been pulled open to reveal the clear night sky above. The stars twinkled brightly in a black blanket. When Severus lowered his gaze, he found Aurora staring at him intently.

"And what do you think about, Aurora?" Severus said his voice low and still husky despite his efforts to hide his intrigue and… was it arousal? Severus had nearly forgotten what it felt like.

"I wonder what it would be like to do this." Aurora's hand reached up to latch onto the back of his neck as she stood on tiptoe to lock her lips onto his firmly and unabashedly.

Severus's eyes widened momentarily in shock, but they slid shut as he slowly began to realize that he wanted this. His own hands slid around her slender waist and pulled her close as he returned the kiss. Their lips moved together, cautious at first, before gaining the courage to deepen the kiss. Her hot tongue darted out and licked the seam between his thin lips. Severus readily opened his mouth and met her inquisitive tongue with his.

An hour ago Severus had been catching students doing the same thing he was doing right now with Aurora. He certainly did not expect to be snogging Aurora Sinistra in the Astronomy Tower. He never believed he'd be snogging anyone ever. But she was so warm and eager; her breath was hot on his cheek and her tongue was certainly full of surprises. Aurora moved her hips forward suddenly and Severus groaned at the pressure against his groin.

He broke the kiss and murmured, "Aurora, how far are you planning to take this?" He said it as though she was in control and, of course, she was. She always had been in her own way.

"Whatever it takes to get us both satisfied," she said. Her voice was as firm and demanding as her kisses.

Severus raised a hand to cup the back of her head as he captured her lips once more. He continued to kiss her deeply and passionately. Aurora pushed his black robes off his shoulders and reached up to undo the buttons of his frockcoat.

She breathed heavily and said, "So many buttons, Severus. Why?"

Severus smirked and moved his lips to her ear, "Because I love to watch women undress me, forced to take the time with each button. It increases the suspense."

Aurora saw right through him, but didn't dare ask when was the last time a woman had done such a thing. Severus praised her tactfulness. When she had completed the task of undoing his frockcoat, she whimpered softly when she discovered he had a white dress shirt underneath. She began to work on these buttons as Severus pulled down the right shoulder of her robes to expose the skin there and press his lips to it. Severus was soon shrugging off his white shirt.

Aurora's hands were like fire against his cool, pale skin. She stroked him and made him feel desired. In return, Severus laid hot kisses over her neck and shoulders while he reached behind her to find the zipper of her robes. Slowly, tantalizingly, he slid the zipper down to expose her back. He slipped his hands inside to caress her hot skin. Aurora sighed with contentment. Severus pulled the robes down her body until she was standing in only her matching white lingerie.

With her hand clutching his shoulder and her mouth firmly on his, Aurora backed toward the table and Severus followed. She sat on the edge as he came to stand between her legs. Severus ran his hand up her smooth thigh and his other hand ran a thumb over the swell of her breast above her bra. Her hands slipped between their bodies to fiddle with the clasp of his pants. One hand slipped inside and boldly grasped his erection. Severus made a growling noise deep in his throat. Aurora pushed down his pants and underwear.

Aurora smiled that damned smile of hers again and Severus thought it would be his undoing. She reached behind her, never breaking eye contact with him, and unclasped her bra. The straps slid down her arms and she dropped the bra onto the floor. Her breasts, free of their constraints, were begging to be touched. The nipples had hardened once they were exposed to the chilly air of the tower. Severus cupped them and they filled his hands easily. He then bent and took her right nipple into his mouth. Aurora tilted her head back and moaned, clutching his head to her chest. Her fingers entangled themselves in his hair and her nails scratched his scalp in a pleasant way.

Severus slipped his hand between her legs and stroked two fingers down the outside of her panties. Aurora gasped; she was soaked through. Severus smirked and moved to give attention to her left breast. He slowly pulled down her panties and tossed them somewhere behind him.

They paused for a moment to stare at each other. Aurora was leaning back on her elbows, completely naked save for her high-heeled shoes. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and her eyes had darkened with lust. Severus found it so surreal and almost just plain odd to find himself standing between her legs with his pants around his ankles. But Severus could hardly deny that he wanted this.

The look in her eyes was all he needed to continue.

Severus placed a hand between them to position his throbbing erection at her wet opening. The moment she felt his tip rubbing against her wet folds, Aurora gripped his shoulders to prepare herself. Severus rolled his hips forward to fill her hot, wet passage up to his hilt. They groaned heavy and long in unison. The feeling of filling her up completely was sweet satisfaction.

Slowly, Severus moved his hips against her, making Aurora grip him more tightly and mirror his actions. They grinded and writhed against each other, their moans and heavy breathing filling the usually quiet Astronomy Tower. Severus gazed down at where their bodies were coming together. Her skin, naturally tan and sun-kissed, contrasted against his pale skin.

When Severus slowly slid out of her, Aurora's breath caught in her throat as she fixed him with a fierce blue gaze. He suddenly thrust back into her, making her throw her head back and moan loudly. Severus had never heard her raise her voice to such an octave and it was erotic to his ears. He was giving her such pleasure and it was thrilling to know that. Severus gripped her hips as he drove into her. Aurora released her hold on him to fall back and clutch the sides of the table, her knuckles turning white. Her raven hair was spilling across the table in silky waves.

"Oh, Severus!" she cried.

Severus leaned over her as he continued to thrust. "Tell me what you want, Aurora," he said. He thrust into her hard with a grunt. She cried out again. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes," she breathed. "Yes, Severus, please."

Aurora moaned, her hips bucking against each thrust. Severus prayed she would come before he did; he felt his upon him and he thought he might explode any second. Suddenly Aurora screamed and her body jerked and shuddered as her inner walls began to spasm around him. Her legs locked around his waist, the heels of her pumps digging into his lower back. Severus groaned and plunged into her roughly a few more times before he let loose an animalistic growl. There was an explosion of heat as his seed filled her up.

Severus opened his eyes at the sound of Aurora's soft, satisfied sigh. He looked down at her naked body, glistening with sweat and flushed with freshly slaked lust. A faint smile was on her kiss-swollen lips and she practically purred like a cat after it had licked up all the cream. Severus slid a hand up her torso and cradled the back of her neck as he raised her up to kiss her slowly and deeply. Aurora made another sound of contentment.

When they broke the kiss, Severus droned out the question, "Are you satisfied now, Aurora?"

The look in her eyes made the heat return to his groin again. "For now," she replied.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review :) -TheUnfoldingWarmth


End file.
